


So Predictable

by duchesskryze (i_want_rose_tyler_back)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bc pidge and hunk have a bet on whether they are already together or not lmao, first work for vld btw, keith and lance get shoved in a closet, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/duchesskryze
Summary: "Are you going to kiss me now? You are so incredibly predictable."





	So Predictable

“You are so predictable.” Lance teased.

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. “It wasn’t my idea to shove us in a closet.”

Which by the way, not as nice as the movies make it out to be. They could barely move without bumping into each other or a wall. And there was no way they could sit in here.

Oh Hunk and Pidge were so gonna get it when they got out of here.

“No, but I did predict something like this would happen when you said you didn’t want to tell the team about us yet. I knew they’d try to set us up, and I knew when they did you’d go along with it cause you’re kinda the king of bad decisions-”

“It’s not a mullet.” Keith cut him off.

Ok so maybe it wasn’t entirely their fault. Keith was the one who said he wanted to keep to themselves for now. He had hoped to keep the attention off of their relationship, and thus him, but it seemed Hunk and Pidge were a little too tired of the quote ‘sexual tension’ whatever the quiznak _that_  meant.

“ I guess I’m getting too predictable now too.”

“I think that’s supposed to happen when you live with someone so long. Especially when you’re dating them.”

“At least we aren’t as predictable as punk. If we were, they’d have figured us out by now.” Lance said, annoyance slipping into his tone.

“Punk?”

“Pidge and Hunk. They chose the name a little while ago.” 

Code for _‘happened when you were away but I don’t wanna talk about it can we change the subject please?’_

“Well, they’ll know when we get out of here.” Keith obliged.

“Why, you planning a make out session like they’re hoping?” Lance raised his eyebrow suggestively.

There wasn’t much light, but Lance could still see the colour tinting his cheeks.

“I meant we should tell him after this…. I mean… they could come in anytime, Lance.”

“So you want to kiss me right now.” Lance grinned flirtatiously.

“I didn’t- shut up, Lance.”

“Rude.” He stuck his tongue out, and Keith’s eyes automatically followed. ”So, a **re you gonna kiss me now?**  Keith gave a barely perceptible nod **. “You are so incredibly predictable.**  I told you so.” Lance grinned, settling his arms around Keith’s neck, inching closer to him so their chests were touching.

“Stop babbling.” Keith whispered, closing the distance. It started out slow, soft, but soon turned fast, almost harsh, as their bodies pressed together in the small closet.

Lance walked forward until Keith’s back hit the wall, pulling away for a moment only to trail more kisses across his face.

Finally he broke away, both gasping for breath.

“Maybe I should babble more often.” Lance chuckled.

“You’d never get anything done.” Keith replied flatly. At least, he meant to say it flatly, it may have come out a tad more lewd than intended. Cut him a break ok?  His boyfriend had a habit of muddling up his thoughts.

(He really liked being able to call him boyfriend. Don’t tell him.)

Lance only raised an eyebrow as he waited for Keith to realize how dirty he actually sounded.

“I- I didn’t mean it like that. I mean you already babble all the time-”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,”

“I am not cute-” Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door as it opened.

“Figured we better knock just in case.” Pidge said, looking the boys up and down, taking in their ruffled appearences.

 “I think we had the right idea.” Hunk said.

Both boys blushed as Pidge and Hunk snickered.

Lance side eyed Keith, wondering if he would speak up. 

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand. “Well if you’re done, I’m gonna go make out with my boyfriend somewhere more comfortable.” At that he pulled Lance along ignoring the fact that his face was red as a tomato, as Lance grinned and winked cheekily at Hunk and Pidge.

“I told you they were already together, Hunk. Pay up.”

Hunk sighed as he walked toward the kitchen. “How did you know?”

“Isn’t it obvious? They are  _so_  predictable.”


End file.
